1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power jacks, more particularly to a power jack with a moveable socket cover.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 201910542, published on Jul. 27, 2011, discloses a related power jack which includes a base, a socket board mating in the base, several pairs of metal contacts retained in the base and an elastic portion communicates the base with the socket board. The socket board protrudes from the base by the elastic force the elastic portion provides before the power jack works, and every pair of metal contacts are away from each other. When the plug is inserted into the power jack, the socket board is pushed down and it makes the pair of metal contacts get close with each other until clipping the plug, by the time the elastic portion is compressed. When the socket board is pushed to be low enough, a limiting device turns on for fixing the socket board and the plug is clamped tightly by the metal contacts. And when the user pulls the socket board to be low enough again, the limiting device turns off and the socket board moves upwards with the plug by the released elastic portion, while the circuit is off and the plug could be removed easy.
However, when the plug is clipped by the contacts of said power jack, it enhances the force for a user to make the plug on and wears the contacts, what is more, it needs to push the socket board twice for a user finishing the process that turn on and off the power jack. And what is very inconvenient for use.
Hence, an improved power jack is desired to overcome the above problems.